


The In Between

by RavenTyrs



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: #buffyverse femslash challenge 2017, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTyrs/pseuds/RavenTyrs
Summary: Created as a drabbling for the #buffyverse femslash challenge on Tumblr!





	The In Between

Through the years, her room had changed. Willow had roomed with Buffy at her house, at the new Watcher's Council, at her own house, and even on the road for a few years. Each time it was a chance to remake yourself, redecorate the room that was her own. Sometimes, the bedroom was all that was her own. At times not even that, but her bed, her bed was her sanctuary. So she was always careful, the sheets comfortable, and beautiful. Bright and busy when she felt it, and soft and delicate when it seemed appropriate. Few things had remained constant, among those her down comforter and a bevy of pillows. The usual, two in shams, and two to sleep with. From there it was an array of old and new. A small square of sparkles that changed colors with the brush of a hand. An old beat up crochet pillow that had been given her from an old friend. There was even one done in the shape of a dog with three heads, meant to be the scary depiction of Cerebus but coming across more as a puppy with too much energy for one face.

Buried among them all was one beat up old pillow. One that should have been replaced years ago, it's cover a faded one, the delicate flowers of red and blue had faded thin, almost to invisibility. It had been the true constant, laying there in the center of the bed for now decades. At night, late at night, when the wise witch would finally take to slumber, she would carefully remove all the extra pillows, laying them on the chair in order to be put back in the morning. She would put the two she needed in place and slide into bed with a book and a cup of tea. She had switched to tea in her old age, she would joke with Dawn and her children. Not that sixty was old, but for Willow, it felt it. She felt, ancient. Deep in her bones, she felt as if she was just going through the motions these days. Not that she didn't enjoy her life. Helping younger witches, playing with her neices and nephews, watching Buffy finally settle into a somewhat normal life. Truly contented now with who and what she was. Even Xander had found a life to settle into.

Willow had finally gotten her friends to stop setting her up, she was fine alone. She had been lucky, she realized, to have the kind of love in her life that she had. Even if she had lost it. It took time, but they finally gave in and let her be. Her books, her tea, and her bed, a true oasis of calm. Her eyes were going soft as she read and she knew it was time to sleep. Light off, book dog earred and placed beside her, she curled on her side and pulled the frail and worn pillow to her. Eyes closed she inhaled a scent long gone. To her mind though, she could still smell her. Tara. She needed no magic, her memory was stronger than any she could conjure. Drifting to sleep that pillow gave her the only comfort she had found these days. In that quiet moment between wake and sleep, it drudged up her love. She could smell her skin, the heady scent of her soap. Sandlwood and rose. She could see her eyes, soft and blue, smiling as they looked deep into Willow's soul. The only person she felt could really see her, know her. Willow's fingers brushed along the pillow, clutching at the small corner of it as if brushing down the silken hair of her long lost lover and twining there. This was how she slept, how she could rest.

Somewhere, in another place that might be called an in between, the eyes she dreamed of smiled. Tara laid on her side and sighed. Moments like this, she could feel her still. Feel her on the pillow next to her. She knew that Willow thought it a dream, but knew herself the truth of it. Love that couldn't die, was stronger magic than any other and in the in between places, clinging to the pillow of each other, they could be together. If only for a moment.

 _"Sweet dreams, Will."_ she whispered.

  
Willow smiled softly as she fought sleep to keep to the in between place where she saw and felt her. _"I love you."_


End file.
